


Ganancia

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [27]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] —Hey Cap —le llama dando por terminado su trabajo con los aburridos papeles. —¿Se te antoja un Banana Split? [...]





	Ganancia

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 27

**Ganancia**

Tony sonríe como el gato de Cheshire provocando que el sonrojo en las mejillas de Steve se intensifique; ríe continuando con su trabajo, pero de vez en vez no puede evitar mirar de reojo al rubio que trata de ignorarlo lo más posible, pero es obvio para él que el Capitán está pensando en sus palabras. Ríe bajo negando divertido.

A veces el deseo de abandonar ese proyecto es muy fuerte, no le gusta estar tan limitado por S.H.I.E.L.D poco acostumbrado a recibir órdenes de alguien más, pero en momentos así donde le arranca sonrojos tan violentos a la castidad hecha persona en el Capitán América por simples comentarios le hacen permanecer allí. Solo por lo adorable que se ve el hombre.

—Hey Cap —le llama dando por terminado su trabajo con los aburridos papeles. —¿Se te antoja un Banana Split?

El rubio parpadea unos segundos antes de que sus mejillas se tornen ligeramente rosas para que luego el color se extienda por todo su rostro a medida que abre sus ojos y su boca jadeando suave. Tony no entiende su reacción hasta que se da cuenta de lo que muy posiblemente pensó el hombre; deja escapar una carcajada consciente que es su culpa por las previas bromas que había estado haciendo, pero era tan jodidamente divertido.

—Hombre, que hablo del helado —dice cuando logra recuperar el aire.

—Sé que hablabas de eso Tony —responde Steve poniéndose en pie aún sonrojado sin alzar la vista por haber mal interpretado las palabras del científico. Camina fuera de la habitación aún ofuscado siendo seguido por un jocoso Tony que retoma las bromas de doble sentido con más fuerza.


End file.
